ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:As Thick as Thieves
I have a friend that didn't get this grapnel and now when she goes out to Sauromugue she can't spawn the NM again, is there any other way to get another grapnel? --Drinian 09:20, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Answer: "V" Gambling 1st try: 472/473 2nd try: 605/106 998/203 609/202 Evidence that it's totally random. Korvana (talk) 01:02, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I read somewhere mentioning on third one ,if you see a number you can't beat or don't feel good about,disconnect and login again and try again.IDK if this works i am about to try 3rd one so i might try the D/C ...Well i won on third npc so i never tired the D/C method..--Zaksame (talk) 01:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I failed to beat the third goblin twice and then on my third attempt he rolled 958 and I rolled 959 to beat him. I can't believe I am quite that lucky, is there perhaps a dramatic but guaranteed win on your third attempt? -- Kurodo I believe it is a guaranteed and dramatic win. I got 62 to 61 by the gob. Atsuichan 17:12, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Not quite as dramatic but I rolled 900 against his 367. Deram Mine wasn't all too dramatic, but it only worked on the third time as well. Maybe it's like that on purpose for everyone? Modoru I managed to go 1/1, and about the only special thing I can think I did was examining the ??? before trading the item. Catwho *I followed your advice and achieved the same results. This is coming from the yahoo who can't roll above 399 to save my life. Verran (talk) 21:30, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I examined all ??? before trading but only beat on the third time as well, I rolled 951 to the goblin's 950, so there's possibly a dramatic trend going on here. Hi-chu Three rolls to beat Sniggnix. Used a total of 2 Rock Salt, 2 Gausebit Grass and 1 Lizard Egg. 14:49, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Didn't examine the ???s first. First try went smooth until #3. He only rolled a 2xx but I rolled a 7 /sigh. Won second time around 874 to 419. Still a huge pain running all around. --JTimmons 04:51, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I never lost on the first one, lost on the second twice, then examined every ??? winning on the third Eggblix-317 Me-318 --Katsuke 17:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Just tried the ??? examining before each gamble. Won first 2 and lost 3rd. --Vagrua 21:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC). Absolute GARBAGE quest. Spent the past FIVE HOURS wasting time in here. There is no "third time drama" either. 1/4 0/1... 1/2 1/1 0/1... 1/1 0/1... 1/1 1/1 0/1... 1/3 0/1... 1/3 0/1... 1/1 1/1 0/1... Getting sick and friggin tired of farming and running through aggro wasting Prism Powders over and over for junk gear. Personally I'd not waste my time with this trash equip. Done.Dinishte Took me 7 attempts, about 2 1/2 hours. Results: The "three times the charm" seems to be incorrect according to my experience, however after winning against the first two, I never lost to them again, just the third one. Very large waste of time though, compared to other AF quests, too random and too much running around though dangerous areas (after GOV update) - Zero-Hour (talk) 00:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Testimonials Don't be wasting people's time telling them how easy and boring it was to solo a level 54 item as a level 75,you look foolish. * Wadi Hares can now be found in the middle of the zone, along with Steam Lizards for the eggs (Rock Lizards don't seem to drop the eggs.) Wadi Crabs are found in a large area in the south-west for the rock salt. * Tackled Gambilox as a 55THF/27RDM without much issue using Trust NPCs. Had them hold aggro and handle main healing while I SA'd, TA'd, and WS'd, with occasional backup healing tossed out. No real sweat (especially when compared to Climbpix!). * RDM63/BLM31 solo with ease with crappy gear. Used Hornetneedle for Shadowbind and fast damage. Took about 12 minutes. 7/24/09 * PLD75/NIN37 Solo. Easily soloed with the use of Utsusemi: Ni and Chivalry. Took about 5 minutes. -Socrates, Asura *Soloed by DRK75/SAM37, easily. Only major problem was Mighty Strikes and Goblin Rush, had to use Souleater and Blood Weapon combo. HP never dropped below yellow. Took about 5 minutes. *Easily Duoed by a THF75/NIN37, with a THF51/NIN25 standing outside AoE range shooting bolts. *Easily soloed as 75 PLD/DNC. Bomb Toss never did more than 35 damage. Goblin Rush never more than 100. Sentinel used against Mighty Strikes, HP didn't drop below white. *Easily soloed by WAR75/DNC. I used Desperate Flourish to get away from Mighty Strikes, but it wasn't necessary. *Long battle but can be soloed as THF68/NIN34 with bloody bolts and 6 hi-potions. You will need the THF 2-hour when the gob uses its 2-hour. After its 2-hour, use Shadowstitch and back up using bolts. *Soloed with difficulty as a 75BLM/37RDM. MP was the main issue. Could be avoided by bringing Ethers or Elixers. Manafont was needed without any MP restoring items. *Long, decent challenge battle, soloed with WHM75/THF37 with Hexa Strike. I used Stoneskin, Flash, Paralyze, Slow, and Hexa Strike. *I just finished this fight solo in a little over 6 minutes as THF70/NIN. With Optical Hat and Scorpion Harness as my only EVA gear, this mob missed regular melee rounds frequently. Bolts (Blind, Venom, Acid, and Blood) made this fight too easy. Blood Bolts are your friend: spam them when needed. I Flee'ed and ran away when I noticed the Mighty Strikes animation but this mob still spammed tp moves after Flee had worn off. Bloody bolts in between utsusemi casts mitigated most of the damage done by Weaponskills and Bomb Tosses. *I finished this fight soloed with 75 RDM/THF. Took a little over 5 minutes. I didn't wear anything to boost my eva at all and stoneskines last quite a while. Flat Blade stunned his bomb toss a few times. Goblin Rush was used more than 10 times in the fight. Didn't even have to cure myself at all. Very easy fight. *Soloed as BLU75/37NIN. Wasnt a very hard fight. I dropped below 400 HP and below 200 MP because i didnt bother to put up and defence or really prepare for the fight at all. The fight lasted about a minute with a 800 Vorpal Blade to a 1400 Hysteric Barrage finished her. All around easy. *Just Soloed this as a bluemage it was really easy started fight with shadows 100tp refueling and stoneskin didnt have any out standing gear on i used my mirage jubbah and had np taking mob down even during its 2hour i never went below 900hp out of 1200 *Easily solo'd by RDM75/NIN37. Not to sure how long it took to kill. Started off with full buffs, No food,100%+ Tp and used Evisceration throughout the fight. Was hit maybe 2-3times losing a total of 20hp overall. *Another RDM75/NIN37 easy fight. Timed it with the new ability Composure; it took me a little under ten minutes from spawn to end of CS. *Soloed as a 75WHM/37RDM. Using Stoneskin, Phalanx, Dia2, Haste, and appropriate en-spell for the day, fighting only with a staff and using Spirit Taker when able. Easy fight, just took awhile. *Soloed as 75SAM/NIN. Had 300%tp at start of fight an let meditate cool down. Used Sekkanoki at start of fight doin Fusion skillchain then 2hour an fusion again followed by kasha by then my shadows was down cast third eye threw up shadows then meditate an hit her with kasha again. After that she was about 20%. jus finished her off with melee attacks makin sure to keep shadows up. Lasted about 2 mins an she had me 353/1376 easy fight tho.. *Soloed as 74DNC/THF, started with about 200% TP and with Drain 3 on. Evasion is uncapped but with SH + emp pin mighty strikes was more like mighty misses. Even goblin rush missed half the time. Easy fight, just takes awhile pecking away with your daggers. Building flourish + Dancing Edge and Wild Flourish Siccion self-skill chain did around 1200 damage regularly. Just make sure to save steps to stun bomb and have some TP available to cure yourself if bombs or rush lands. *Patheticly easy of a fight as 75PLD/30DNC :\ reading others testimonys made me worry when doing it but I had never fallen under 1,000HP and my cap was 1,280 >.> --Inganarf 08:58, 15 May 2009 (UTC) * Both fights boringly easy (1st as MNK75/BLM32, 2nd as MNK75/DNC32) and the latter was over in two minutes, only dropping from 1673 to about 1000HP with only buff being Drain Samba II. --MlrlOhki 03:31 2 Jun 2009 (MDT) *DNC75/NIN37 Climbpix Highrise: Didn't bother with Shihei. Had to use Curing Waltz IV 3-4 times. Wild Flourish + Dancing Edge seemed to be very effective against him. Gambilox Wanderling: Rarely hit me. Utsusemi: Ni cooldown was already done long before I needed to use it again, even after she used Mighty Strikes. 14:49, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *Easily won as PLD/BLM with DD gear. I think I used CureIV three times. He missed a lot, and would only hit for around 90ish with Mighty Strikes on. *Soloed as 75SMN. Used Predator Claws 3x and Garuda was at 25% health when she killed the Goblin. Predator Claws did ~1800 dmg and melee was doing 130-150. *Both soloed with ease as a PUP75/NIN37. Utsu was needed for the WAR, her accuraccy was pretty good. Utsu wasn't needed for the THF, but I used it anyway just in case. The WHM automaton's debuffs owned both of their worlds. Orenwald 15:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as BLU70/NIN35. For Climbpix Highrise Very simple. Was very lazy about keeping up metallic body and shadows. Cast magic fruit maybe once. CA/Frenetic rip did about 1100 dmg. Also spammed bludgeon/jet stream. I stunned his bomb tosses except for one that hit me for 60dmg. Didn't seem to have a problem hitting him with anything. When he popped perfect dodge, I put up shadows/cocoon/featherbarrier and alt-tabbed, watched a video on youtube. Came back, I was at 800hp. Mob was dead. --Katsuke 15:07, May 7, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed it easily with my WHM/NIN (Shaawn - Azura: 29 April 2010), very suseptable to Slow and Paralyze. *Somewhat easy fight as MNK70/DNC35 with a Lv56 Adventuring Fellow with Attacker combat style. Began this fight with full HP (over 1600), full Temple Attire Set, capped Evasion & Hand-to-Hand, Behemoth Mantle, Brown Belt, Tiger Stole, and Hades Sainti. Also equipped some earrings and rings for additional HP. Summoned Adventuring Fellow before checking the ??? that spawned the NM. Only used Drain Samba, Chakra, Curing Waltz II, Hundred Fists, Dodge, and Focus. Won with about 700+ HP and half of my Adventuring Fellow's HP. Both Focus and capped Evasion helped me avoid some of this NM's attacks even after it used Mighty Strikes.--LordChocoSlime (a.k.a. Lordderg on Carbuncle server) *Soloed - 69 DNC/NIN - Build up TP with goblins around the water fall first for extra TP. Can get renew and reraise from book just before you leave Dangruff. *Soloed - 50 THF/DNC - Three healing trusts (including Apururu) and Valaineral as tank.